


strawberries and cigarettes (always taste like you)

by softtkei



Series: luvs [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sooner or Later, bohyuk is wonu's brother duh, but thats okay, most likely gonna have angst, thats all currently, wonwoo is Whipped for "bad boy" mingyu, wonwoo is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtkei/pseuds/softtkei
Summary: wonwoo doesn't smoke, would never smoke, but he loves the taste of strawberries and cigarettes.





	strawberries and cigarettes (always taste like you)

wonwoo didn’t even want to be at this dumb party. he hated the booze, the loud music, and the drunk, sweaty teenagers. who even let a bunch of juniors have this party? they should be studying. _wonwoo_ should be studying. fuck soonyoung, he thought. fuck him for forcing me to come here. wonwoo had to tell his parents he was going to study. well, that’s what he thought they were going to do. he should’ve known, soonyoung never studies this late into the school year. 

he was just there, huddled into the corner of the living room. he looked to his side and grimaced at the couple currently making out next to him. _ugh, hets._ he continues to glance around the room, casually surveying the people around him. he sees soonyoung, chatting up some guy. he sees his other friend, jihoon, sitting on the counter talking to another guy. wonwoo doesn’t get how his friends can just strike up conversations with people they are even remotely interested in. the last time he did that, he became a stuttering and sweating mess. he stumbled over his words and effectively scared the other person away. 

wonwoo was snapped back into reality as soon as he made eye contact with someone from across the room. this guy, _holy shit._ he towered above most of the other people in the room, making him very noticable. mr tall-and-handsome grinned— almost smirked— at wonwoo as he walked out onto the back porch. 

wonwoo didn’t know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but his feet started to move as if he had zero control over them. he kept walking until he stood at the sliding door, staring dumbly at his shoes. he shook his head, about to turn around and walk back until the sliding door opens.

“hey there.”

_oh man._

“hello?”

_man, oh man._

“dude, are you okay?”

_shit, he’s talking to me. what the fuck is he saying. oh god, why can’t i understand what he’s saying oh god, oh jesus, oh-_

“DUDE!”

“what- i’m sorry, what?” this is what was aforementioned about wonwoo being a mess in front of people he thinks are very attractive or he is interested in.

“hi, i’m mingyu. kim mingyu.” he chuckles. this man— kim mingyu— had the audacity to chuckle. someone as handsome as him should not be allowed to do that. 

“i’m, uh, fuck, who am i?” wonwoo looked around, everywhere except mingyu, trying to find words to form actual sentences. 

mingyu laughs again, “how about i just call you pretty until you figure out what your name is, huh?”

and usually, _usually_ wonwoo hates guys like this. hates how smooth and cocky they are. but mingyu seems almost too genuine to be playing, too good at acting genuine. so wonwoo just sputters, face bright red under the dim lighting of the house party. he wants to say something, anything, he can’t look any more stupid in front of this guy.

“i’m pretty- no! uh, i’m wonwoo. jeon wonwoo.” the senior somehow, finally, gets a sentence out. he sees mingyu look down and chuckle, again.

“now that i finally got your name, how about i get your number too, pretty?”

and that is when wonwoo decides that he’s fucked, because someone who is not supposed to affect him is doing just that. someone who has no business looking as good as he does. someone who has no business being as smooth and charming as he is. it’s just not fair.

wonwoo reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and handing it to mingyu. he is, again, left wondering at how his body is moving on its own. traitor, he thinks to himself. mingyu inputs his number into wonwoo’s phone, his contact name nothing but a strawberry emoji. and maybe, just maybe, wonwoo thinks it’s kind of cute. he looks over at mingyu’s phone, watches him enter his phone number and contact name. _pretty boy._

wonwoo tries so hard not to blush at this new nickname, but even in the dim lighting of the porch lamps, his red ears are practically glowing. he gets his phone back and he just stands there, staring at that strawberry as if it’s taunting him. he doesn’t know how long it’s been, couldn’t be more than a minute, but when he looks up, mingyu is nowhere to be seen. wonwoo pouts slightly because he may or may not have wanted to talk to mingyu a little while longer. he hears his name being called out in the distance, faintly registering that it’s soonyoung’s voice. as wonwoo turn’s to go back inside, he notices something else in his hand. a lighter.

 

\---

 

the next time wonwoo sees mingyu is at 2am on a thursday night. he had gotten a text from mingyu; **light my cigarette.** and before wonwoo realizes what he’s doing, he’s locking his bedroom door and jumping from his window. he is thankful, at this moment, that he doesn’t have any dogs. if he did, he would’ve gotten caught by now. _gotten caught._ jeon wonwoo doesn’t do things that he can risk “getting caught” for. jeon wonwoo stays in on friday nights to do homework. jeon wonwoo’s only party he had ever gone to was the one from last week, the party where he met mingyu.

kim mingyu. that kid had somehow gotten wonwoo to do things he had no control over. had somehow gotten him to come over with zero words. had gotten him whipped in less than three minutes of conversation. _had gotten him to sneak out of his house at two in the morning to “light my cigarette.”_ how mingyu is able to do this to him, wonwoo will never know. maybe wonwoo doesn’t want to know.

wonwoo, as said before, does not do anything that gets him in trouble. sure, he gets scolded from time to time, but those are for getting below a’s on tests. even then, they never get past a low b. but now, all of a sudden and thanks to a certain tall junior, he’s jumping his house fence and sprinting to the park’s playground. he didn’t know if mingyu would be there. he didn’t know if mingyu actually needed someone to light his cigarette. wonwoo didn’t know, but he just felt like this was what mingyu wanted to happen. he clutched the grey lighter in his hand, as if squeezing it will give him more energy. 

wonwoo finally arrives at the park, seeing mingyu sitting at the very top of the jungle gym, his phone screen lighting up his face. he also notices the unlit cigarette hanging from mingyu’s lips. wonwoo takes a few seconds to catch his breath. mingyu hears his heavy breathing and turns to look at the senior. he smirks and whistles at wonwoo, evidently pleased that he was there.

wonwoo looks up at mingyu and scoffs. he rolls his eyes and tosses the lighter to mingyu, the latter easily catches it, nodding his head as a way of telling wonwoo to join him. wonwoo sighs before walking to the jungle gym and climbing it. as he settles himself at the top of the structure, he looks up at the sky. wonwoo knows so much about the night sky, extremely fascinated by the universe and whatever is out there, but he has never had the time to truly enjoy the sight of it in person.

“you’re cold.”

wonwoo’s head snaps to mingyu. “i’m sorry, what?”

“you’re shivering, pretty boy,” mingyu shrugs off his jacket and places it over wonwoo’s shoulders. that’s when wonwoo notices that he had left his house without any warmth, just his t-shirt, pajama pants, fuzzy socks, and vans.

mingyu follows wonwoo’s eyes, his gaze cascading down his body and taking in his appearance. “cute,” he says when he sees wonwoo’s fuzzy socks that have penguins on it.

wonwoo groans and buries his face in his hands. _how embarrassing,_ he thought to himself. he really came out to see this hot guy and he’s dressed in his pajamas. his stupid pajamas and his stupid penguin socks. but mingyu said they’re cute. maybe it’s not that bad. maybe they’re now wonwoo’s favorite pair of socks. he hears mingyu chuckle and the _chk chk_ of his lighter, smells the stinging scent of the cigarette burning. wonwoo looks up, seeing mingyu sigh out a puff of smoke. his nose scrunches, wondering how people ruin their bodies like that. even though he has these thoughts, wonwoo can’t help also wondering what he would taste if he were to kiss mingyu’s lips.

the third thought that had occurred to wonwoo is how he had never kissed someone before. he thinks how bad it would be if mingyu had kissed him and was met with a whole lot of inexperience and teeth clashing. wonwoo did not want that to happen. he did not- where is mingyu going? wonwoo watches as mingyu climbs down the jungle gym with ease, walking towards a car. he stops midway and nods up at wonwoo. 

“you coming?”

and so wonwoo nods, climbing down the structure in a hurry, not so gracefully landing on the ground. mingyu laughs and continues walking. wonwoo jogs up to him and matches his pace to the car.

“where are we going?” wonwoo asks as they arrive at the vehicle.

mingyu puts on his best confused looking face, “you’re coming with me?”

“oh,” and so wonwoo panics. “oh uh, no i just- i thought- ah nevermind! it was ni-”

“i’m joking, wonwoo. we’re gonna go get some burgers! c’mon, i know the best 24 hour diner.” mingyu reaches into his pocket, eyes growing a little bit wide. he continues to search his pockets before walking back to the jungle gym. he comes back with his head hanging low, walking all the way up to the window of his car. “i left my keys inside the car. and it’s locked.”

mingyu sighs as he turns and slides down the side of his car until he’s sitting on the sidewalk next to it. he leans his head back and apologizes. wonwoo chuckles dryly, saying it’s okay. he walks next to mingyu and sits next to him, legs crossed. wonwoo looks over at mingyu and sighs. he doesn’t have anything else to say, so he doesn’t speak. it seems that mingyu is the same, choosing to keep his mouth closed. 

the two looked— gazed— at each other. as wonwoo looked into mingyu’s eyes, he had noted all the small details. noticed how mingyu’s pupils had dilated a bit, at least from what he could see from the streetlight. noticed how delicate and pretty his eyelashes were. noticed how he could evidently see desire, amusement, and a hint of guilt swimming in mingyu’s eyes. noticed how his eyes flicked down to his lips, and it was like he could already feel his kiss.

kissing mingyu, or rather, being kissed by mingyu, was a once in a lifetime experience. it felt like someone had pushed him off an edge, or like he had sprouted wings and started to fly. it wasn’t sloppy or rushed, it was soft and slow, something you wouldn’t expect when being kissed by someone as attractive as mingyu. it tasted like strawberries, sweet, and cigarettes, a kick of nicotine. and maybe that’s where it began, where wonwoo started his addiction to mingyu rather than to the taste of nicotine on his lips.

 

\---

 

when wonwoo got back home, just as the sun started to rise as he’s throwing himself on his bed, messing up his hair to make it look like he had been sleeping all night and not out with some boy. well, mingyu wasn’t just some boy. at least that’s what wonwoo wanted to think. he wanted to believe that mingyu was different, the only one who had managed to stick through wonwoo’s stutters and jumbles of words. but wonwoo wasn’t a fool, having had his heart broken before. his ex, however, was nothing like mingyu. he was neat, polite, definitely didn’t smoke, and would’ve never asked wonwoo to meet him at a playground at two in the morning.

but wonwoo just wanted to be bad for a change. wanted to not follow the rules. he sure had to have broken some, sneaking out of his house and coming back with someone else’s clothes. mingyu’s jacket. he looks down to the bundle of black leather in his hands, bringing it up to his nose and smelling the inside of it. wonwoo doesn’t think of how creepy it seems, getting lost in the scent of strawberries and cigarettes, the scent of mingyu.

wonwoo jumps up from his bed at the sudden turning of his doorknob. _fuck, i forgot to unlock it._ he was about to get up and open it when he realizes that he probably also smells of cigarette smoke after being next to mingyu the whole night. he hears his mother speak from the other side of the door, “honey? are you already awake? why’s the door locked?” and wonwoo clears his throat, trying to level out his voice.

“uh, yeah, i’m up! just getting changed for school.” his mother makes a sound of acknowledgment before wonwoo hears her feet patter further down the hallway. he sighs before actually getting dressed, drowning himself in cologne to get rid of whatever mingyu he had left on him. wonwoo opens his door to see bohyuk, his younger brother, walking out of the restroom.

“you’re so dead if mom finds out.”

wonwoo chokes out a “what?”

“i heard you lock your door and open your window. you’re not as quiet as you seem.” 

the older sighs heavily, “twenty dollars and you say nothing, huh?”

“forty.”

“thirty.”

“deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt ; keisaus


End file.
